Just passing notes
by MaryAliceBrandonCullen1
Summary: ...Title says everything...It's ten years after Bella was changed...They go to school...Sorry if there are any mistakes in the grammar...I'm German...Please comment...I want to know if you dudes like my stories...NEW CHAPTER IS UP...finally
1. SleepWithWerewolves,Teachers And Nelson

Sleep with werewolves, lap-dancing and Nelson

Sleep with werewolves, lap-dancing and Nelson

BPOV

I was sitting in the last row in the classroom. It was so _boring._ I didn't listen to the stuff the teacher said. I was passing notes with Emmett, Edward, Renesmee and Jake.

**Emmett: **Hey Renesmee! What's it like to sleep with a werewolf?

Renesmee: It's the best. If you want to try, I'll borrow Jacob.

Jacob: Ugh! I don't want to sleep with a Dracula!

Edward: You sleep with a Dracula all the time…

Bella: EDWARD!

Edward: What? It's true!

Bella: She's your daughter!

Emmett: It's still true.

Bella: Oh shut up Emmett!

Jacob: I don't sleep with a Dracula!

Emmett: You do.

Jacob: I _**don't**_

Emmett: You doooohohoo!

Renesmee: Awww…Shut UP you two!

Jacob: 'kay hun

Emmett: But you still do! 'grin'

Bella: 'rolling eyes'

Suddenly Edward growls…Bella: What is it?

Edward: Oh nothing. Our teacher just imagines you naked in this moment.

_Emmett bursts into loud, loud laughters._

"Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?" the teacher asked him.

"Sorry sir." Jacob said. "He has just this handicap where you suddenly burst into laughters. You can't help it." He sniffed playfully.

Renesmee giggled quietly.

Emmett stopped laughing abruptly.

"Sorry sir." he said.

"No _I'm_ sorry, Mr. Cullen. I didn't know…" the teacher stammered.

"Oh that's okay." Emmett said. "You couldn't know. I forgive you."

We all held back giggles. The teacher thanked Emmett and blushed. Then he turned around and started to talk about his stuff again.

Bella: You're a genius Jake. 'giggle'

Jacob: 'smug' I know…

Emmett: Does he imagine Bella totally naked?

Edward: Yes.

Emmett: Without _any_ clothing?

Edward: YES EMMETT!!

Emmett: Really…

Edward: Yes Emmett and now please: CUT IT OUT!

Emmett: Okay, okay 'miffed'

Bella: What do I do in his imagination? 'curious'

Edward: 'sigh' You make a little lap-dance…'disgusted'

Bella: Now I'm miffed. I just thought about giving you a little lap-dance.

Edward: He's disgusting, not you're lap-dance. Why don't we try it this evening? Lap-dancing I mean.

Bella: Sure. 'wink'

Renesmee: MUM! DAD! Now _I'm _ really disgusted.

Emmett: Oww!! I want to film you two!! Can I, Tinkerbell?

Bella: _DID YOU JUST CALL ME TINKERBELL? __**PARIS HILTONS**__**DOG**__?_

Emmett: Yep.

Bella: Never say that to me again you bitch!

Emmett: 'miffed' You're a bitch yourself. 'sticking tongue out'

Edward: _HEY!_

Emmett: Sorry Eddie-Babe!

Edward: _**Eddie-Babe**__**??**_

Renesmee: Oh shut up you all!

Emmett: 'grumble'

Renesmee: Emmett McCathy Cullen! _SHUT UP!_

Emmett: 'kay, 'kay…

Jacob: Ha-Ha!!

Emmett: Hello Nelson.

Edward: Nelson?

Emmett: Aww…Don't you watch The Simpsons?

Bella: I luv them!

Emmett: Me too 'grin'

Bella: We're soul mates. We have to marry!

Emmett: Sorry but I'm married. What about just dirty, hard sex in a broom closet?

Bella: Okay. But don't tell Eddie-Babe! 'whisper'

Edward: _HEY!_

Bella: Ooops…

Emmett: Bad luck…

Bella: We have to invent a secret language, so that he can't understand us. 'twisting evil mustache'

Emmett: Hahahaha how _evil_!


	2. SimpsonsTalk

Simpsons-Talk

Simpsons-Talk

(More or less)

Bella and Edward write notes in their English class

**Bella:** Hey Emmett! What's up?

**Emmett: **Nothing! 'sighs' It's so damn boring. Let's talk about you and Edward.

**Bella: **Why don't you tell me something about you and Rose?

**Emmett: **Nah. That's not as interesting as talking about _**your**_ sex-life.

**Bella: **'rolling eyes' No sex-talks today! Okay?

**Emmett:** You spoilsport! A day without sex-talks is a shitty day.

**Bella: **I now that you think that way you perv.

**Emmett: **Hey! I'm not a perv!

**Bella: **…

**Emmett: **Okay…maybe a lil bit…

**Bella: ** 'grin' More or less 'grin'

**Emmett: **Okay…let's talk about…

**Bella: **_THE SIMPSONS!_

**Emmett****: **Da-dah! That's a gr8 idea Tinkerbell!

**Bella: **I wish you would stop calling me that!

**Emmett: **'looking innocent' Calling you what?

**Bella: **'rolling eyes' When you try to look innocent you just look more frightening.

**Emmett: **Aww…come on! Don't be sp bitchy!

**Bella: **_I'm_bitchy? What are you then?

**Emmett: **Nice, sexy, hot, funny, smart, cute…

**Bella: **Stop that. You're the last person that I would call _cute_.

**Emmett: **Is Aro cuter than me? 'wink'

**Bella: **He is.

**Emmett: **You like milky, red eyes and wrinkled faces, don't you?

**Bella: **Yes 'rolling eyes'

**Emmett****:** 'grin'

**Bella: **Hmm…I think…

**Emmett: **You _THINK?! _WOW!

**Bella: **Shut up. I think maybe you're cuter than…

**Emmett: **Than?

**Bella: **The cat lady! 'lol'

**Emmett: **This fuckin' old woman that throws cats at Lisa in one episode?

**Bella: **Yeah…I think you're a little bit cuter…

**Emmett: **'sarcastic' Oh _now _I feel really good. Thank you Tinkerbell.

**Bella: **Stop calling me that!! 'bite your head off'

**Emmett: **Okay, okay…if you don't bite my cock off everything's great…'lol'

So…Who's you fav character?

**Bella: **My fav Simpson character? Ned Flanders 'lol'

**Emmett: **'rolling eyes'

**Bella: **And yours?

**Emmett: **'smile widely' _**RALPH!!**_

**Bella: **Oh yeah…He's so _damn_ sexy! I want to marry him!

**Emmett: **He's mine!

**Bella: **I thought you'd love Rose…?

**Emmett: **NO! Ralph is my one and only!

**Bella: **What about Rose then?

**Emmett: **She's my sex-toy!

**Bella: **'rofl'

**Emmett: **What about Eddie?

**Bella: **He's my fuck-buddy. I just married him because of his big…

TV!! Hahaha!!

**Emmett: **He slept with Jasper before he met you! I always wanted to tell you that.

**Bella: **'shocked' Did he sleep with you as well?

**Emmett: **Nope. But he slept with…

**Bella: **_With?_ 'biting nails'

**Emmett: **Michael Jackson!

**Bella: **Oh my Carlisle! So he hasn't been a Virgo?

**Emmett: **No! He was the biggest fucker in the whole USA!

**Bella: **'crying out loud'

**Emmett: **Bella?

**Bella: **What?

**Emmett: **I was just joking.

**Bella: **You _**ASSHOLE!**_


	3. AuthorsNote sorry

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys...

(I hate A/N's too…)

Sorry that I need that long to update a new chap...but I'm really busy in the last time...so sorry...please don't stop reading...

Luv ya 3


	4. Tinkerbell and N

N and Tinkerbell N and Tinkerbell

Emmett: Hey Nessie! My fav niece!

Renesmee: 'rollingeyes' I'm your only niece…And why are you that nice actually?

Emmett: Awww come on! I'm not as bad as your stinking lap-dog!

Renesmee: SHUT UP!

Emmett: Renesmee?

…Nessie?

………Nessie?!!

………….. Ness?

……………. Ness?!

…………………Ne?

…………………..N????!!!

Renesmee: Did you just call me "N"???!!!

Emmett: Yes! It's pretty cool isn't it? Almoust as cool as Tinkerbell (A/N: I know it gets boring…but I luv it ^_^)

Bella: E.M.M.E.T.T.

Emmett: That's how you spell my name…'suddenlyconfused' Where are you coming from Tinkerbell?

Bella: I'm always near you, you know…Just to check you don't call me TINKERBELL!!

Emmett: Well….Did you follow me last night too?

Bella: Ummm…No…but I heard you…What were you _doing?_ Poor Rose…I hope she's not deadfucked…

Emmett: Oh come ON! It wasn't that bad…

Bella: We heard you although we were hunting far, far away in the mountains…And I know that Mike Newton's son heard you, too…

Emmett: Mike Newton's SON? This mongrel has got a son ?!! How does that WORK? He doesn't even know were to find…

Renesmee: Awww Emmett STOP it!!! Or I'll have nightmares!

Bella: Yeah…He had bad nightmares after he heard Em and Rose…He thought a grizzly bear was going to attack him…'giggle'

Emmett: Well…Ummm…_Did you see the new High- School-Musical film?_

Bella: That's a quite bad distraction…'rollingeyes'

Renesmee: Yeah…QUITE…

Emmett: Ugh…Ummmm…_Well that film…_

Bella: Emmett! Just shut up and concentrate…It's your fav. subject…

Emmett: What's that fuckin' teacher talking about?

Bella: Well…He's talking about SEX actually…

Emmett: What?! I have to listen! Sex,sex,sex,sex,sex!

Bella: Ha-ha! Got ya! He isn't talking about sex!

Renesmee: Would be bad if he's talk about sex…We've got MATHS!

Emmett: Doesn't matter! Sexsexsex…SEXYSEXYsex…sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex…

Bella: Bullshit! I shouldn't have brought it up…

Emmett: SEXSEXSEX!!!

A/N: Thank ya so much for being patient…I know I needed a LONG time…sorry…luv ya guys…'kisses'


	5. Another fuckin' ANplease read

Hey Guys

So first I wish all of you a very merry x-mas and a happy new year x]

And now listen:

I want you dudes to tell me what you think of my little notepassing stories…

Do you like them? Should I continue? What could I make better if I continue?

And I also want you to read the story of 4everbellaxedward „Some of my fave stories and fanfiction…It's gr8t^^

Okaay….

luv ya all :-*


	6. Brothers suck

Edward: Emmett! Stop biting dents into the table!

Emmett: Why? I like it! It tastes fuckin' gr8!

Alice: …What does that taste like?

Emmett: I tastes sort of like…Bubblegum…

Rosalie: Ewww…I'm never gonna kiss you again…

Emmett: Ohh c'mon! Don't be so mean Rosie!

Rosalie: I'm as mean as I wanna be 'grumble'

Emmett: Well…then I'll have to find Bella and kiss her and have dirty, hard sex in a broom closet with her and then…

Edward: STOP THAT! Or I'll rip you apart and give your cock to Jacob so that he can eat it.

Renesmee: Ewww then I'm never gonna kiss Jake again…'vomit'

Emmett: Women can be so bitchy…but the bitchiest thing in that world are BROTHERS…

Edward: 'rollingeyes' You sound like a six year old girl that's about to cry because her brother took her doll away…

Emmett: Six sounds like sex 'grin' by the way: Is that cottage of yours still standing?

Edward: Yes. Because we're not such awful sex machines like you and Rosalie.

Rosalie: HEY!

Emmett: Thank ya for the compliment bro 'kisses'

Alice: Now he's getting GAY…Oh my Carlisle…I gotta find a new family…

Renesmee: Me too.

Edward: Me too.

Rosalie: Me too.

AN: So here's my new chap…I know it's not as good as the others…but I'm a little stressed…A had a fight with my best girlfriend last week…and I'm not as happy as usual…Umm…Please review and tell me what I could write in my next chap if you got any ideas…okaay…love ya xoxo

[PS: Read my new story "In the chat room with the Cullens" and review^^]


End file.
